Only A Mistress
by SabellaPan
Summary: KK AU Kamiya Kaoru finds herself being exchanged for the debts of her village as a mistress in return to a married young lord by her father. When Kaoru finds herself getting caught in a strange love triangle COULD Kenshin ever really love a mistress?
1. Default Chapter

A/n- Hey everybody! Nice to meet you in a new year and why not celebrate with a new story too! I hope you all enjoy and just to let you know I in no way, shape or form own the creative rights to RK so do not sue.

**Only A Mistress**

_1. The Exchange_

Mr. Kamiya walked down the hall of the huge, lavish mansion wiping his forehead of the prespire forming on his head. And he had a good reason to sweat so hard too.

For nearly twenty-five years he knew the owners of the mansion. Though as dumb as they were, they were very powerful people and dominated over his small village. Alone, the village generated little money and was easily susceptible to raiders and thieves. So the Himura's knew how to keep his people in line.

But that all changed a mere twenty years ago when the late Mr. Himura VIII took control.

So much money Mr. Kamiya had taken from him and over the coarse of ten years he only paid back not even a complete forth of what he told the dead man what he would. The thought of interest never even crossing his mind.

But now…on this cursed day that he knew was bound to come sooner or later Himura VIII's son, Kenshin Himura IX had taken over the family business. And Kenshin was anything but dumb as his family members before him.

There was a strange mist about him that always told Mr. Kamiya he was always watching him. That he knew what he was doing. To tell the truth even when young Kenshin was a boy Mr. Kamiya hated greeting or even seeing the child. He had strange eyes for one so young. They were big and calculative looking. They were a killers eyes and could bisect anything in front of them for the worthless lie or truth they were.

Mr. Kamiya took a deep breath before he calmy tried to regain his composure, if he even had much of a composure since he walked through the gates, and wiped his brow one last final time. He waited patiently outside a shoji door awaiting for his presence to be acknowleged.

A few moments later the door opened and Mr. Kamiya was quite shock to instantly see the same calculative amber eyes he was only despizing eariler, narrowed in annoyance.

"You're late." Was all the young inhertier said. He then turned around and walked back into the room and reclaimed his seat upon the velvet cushion he was sitting on only moments ago.

Mr. Kamiya still stood at the door shocked to say the lease with his mouth slightly agape.

"Come in already." Kenshin ordered him, growing bored already of his presence.

"Um...Thank you very much Mr. Himura for your generousity." Mr. Kamiya said respectfully as he bowed slightly and took his seat upon the velvet cushion across from the younger man.

There was an uneasy silence in the room that followed and Mr. Kamiya was growing unnerved.

"Look I don't have time to waste so I'll get straight to the point. Obviously you haven't been doing quite well with your payments to my father. As I looked back and counted the numbers of times YOU came to my father, YOU have yet to repay every cent he gave you. And what really concerns me is that not only have you failed to pay back all the money you owe my father, but you have yet to finish repaying even the smallest little loan my father gave you." Kenshin stated breaking the silence and grabbing Mr. Kamiya's attention immediately.

He was so shocked at the younger man's fowardness that he couldn't even speak. Sweat once again began to dot Mr. Kamiya's face as Kenshin just sat calmly watching him with cold, calculative amber eyes.

"What's the matter Mr. Kamiya. You look rather pale. Does the fact that I don't take my time with getting to the point of the matter scare you? Or is it the fact I'm not as dumb as you would wish me to be strikes a cord?" Kenshin asked as his eyes shone with amusement and sense of danger.

"I-I…" Mr. Kamiya couldn't say anything. He was too consume with shock to even get out a word. "What was that Mr. Kamiya?" Kenshin mocked as he lifted his hand to his ear as if he was trying to hear him. "You were trying to say?" Kenshin mocked again. A sort of evil laughter danced about his tone.

Mr. Kamiya still couldn't find the strength to say anything.

"Well then since you won't say anything I shall just have to have you repay all that you owe my father as punishment. And you shall have a set day to have ALL, not half, not a quarter, but ALL of the money you owe. You shall owe me this money by the end of the month." Kenshin said as he rose from his seat and begain to walk over to the door to show his guest out.

Suddenly by some mircle Mr. Kamiya regained his voice and called out to the young inhertior.

"You can't!" Kenshin stopped walking, his back still to him. "And why not? I just did." Kenshin asked as he looked at him, the amusement out of his molten eyes and pure coldness set.

Mr. Kamiya gulped.

"That's a huge sum money for me and my village to come up with out of nowhere in such a short time." He reasoned.

"Mr. Kamiya that's your problem now isn't it? I don't care what the hell you have to do to get the money. Sell your mansion, sell crops, trade valuable goods, prositute your women…All I know is I had better see that money here on my estate two and a half weeks from now. I mean surely your village couldn't have abused all the money my father gave you that bad, right?" Kenshn replied, his voice monotoned.

'Hell no we didn't…But I'll be damned before a turn it back in full to you.' Mr. Kamiya thought as his face pintched with frustration.

"Just you see here! My village WILL NOT do anything of such nature. The winter seasons are coming and to sell what little food we do have is out of the question. The most valuable thing anyone in our village have is a kitchen knife and I refuse to insult my women of the village by selling them to outsiders!" Mr. Kamiya yelled in difience.

As soon as Mr. Kamiya's last word was yelled, he found himself pinned against the adjacent wall with the cool feel of metal on his neck.

Mr. Kamiya's eyes grew big and glazed over with fear. Kenshin now had him up against the wall with his sword drawn out and against his neck pressing hard.

"You are a guest in my house and no one, and I mean NO ONE yells at me in it!" Kenshin hissed. His molten eyes brewing an even darker, more intimidating shade of amber.

"W-wait can't we talk a-about t-this?" Kamiya begged. "I believe I'm done talking to you Mr. Kamiya." Kenshin snapped. "But just hear me out please!" He cried. Kenshin pressed harder as he considered Mr. Kamiya and finally after a long moment of hearing Kamiya's silent whimpers Kenshin backed away.

Feeling the cool blade be drawn away from his neck, Mr. Kamiya took it as a sign to say what was own his mind.

"I know something…I know something about you Mr. Himura…And I can help you!" Mr. Kamiya begged as his hands immediately went to cup his neck and rub the spot where the sword had once been. "You know nothing about me." Kenshin replied icely. "Iie! But I do know…You have a liking of women, Himura, do you not?", Kamiya began, "I have a daughter that is as beautiful as the stars! She is young and is a virgin! I would be willing to give her to you as concubine in exchange for my villege debts being cleared." Mr. Kamiya finished.

There was an odd silence that followed the last word Mr. Kamiya uttered.

'Finally! That dumb daughter of mines finally comes in handy for something. She will be out of my hair and be someone else's pain in the ass!' Mr. Kamiya cheered in his head.

Mr. Kamiya never really had a liking to his only daughter. In fact he considered her to be quite the neusence. All his life he had prepped her up for something like this. To take on a wealthy suitor so that in hopes he wouldn't have to keep stealing from the Himura's.

Suddenly his thoughts were disturbed as once again Mr. Kamiya found himself pinned back against the wall he had just been unpinned from.

"What the-" "Shut up!" Kenshin growled furious. "I can't believe you would even consider giving your daughter to me as some pleasure slave in exchange for the coutless amounts of zeni you owe my family! And you dare say that you would never disgrace the women of your villege. Doesn't your daughter count?" Kenshin yelled in anguish.

The nerve of the man before him. If he thought he was going to sell out just for a pretty face he had another thing coming. And aside from that he knew the girl personally. He had met her once or twice on her father's usual visits to his mansion. And even though it was only once or twice he could tell her self worth was more than what her father was offering her as now.

"Besides I have a wife!" Kenshin added as he pressed the blade even harder against the man's thoart. "But…but she can't…" Mr. Kamiya began. "She can't give you an heir!" He shouted out at the last moment hoping that Kenshin would cease on his attempt to decapitate him.

And to Mr. Kamiya's relief Kenshin's actions did stop. Kenshin slowly moved the hand with the sword away from Mr. Kamiya's thoart and took a step back and watched as the man slid down the wall, once more grasping his neck.

"How do you know…of that?" Kenshin asked silently as he continued to eye the man with an even colder gaze.

"I know enough about you're family Mr. Himura. And your wife's little sercet is one of them. If you aren't willing to take my daughter as a concubine then why not as a mistress? A second wife if you will?" Mr. Kamiya said as he began to regain control of his voice, growing more confident with each word he so delicately spoke.

The scowl that was forming on Kenshin's face only proceeded to grow deeper as he continued to listen to the endless streem of crap that flew out of Mr. Kamiya's mouth. Witch sadly enough was the truth he lived with.

"Do not scowl upon my idea Mr. Himura, but merely think of it this way. For all the money I owe you, in return you get a healthy and beautiful woman who is capable of pleasing your every desire AND capable of giving you the heir that you need to carry on this strong family dynasty or business, however you want to put it." Mr. Kamiya finished as he stood up, using the wall as support.

Kamiya stood there watching Kenshin intently. Awaiting any change in his facial expression and/or change in his posture that would suggest any indecations of his final decision. Kenshin, picking up on his continuous strares, lowered his head so that his eyes were vailed by his bangs.

Time seemed to endlessly truge pass them as Mr. Kamiya awaited a response from the young man. With each passing minute he became consumed with the fear that Kenshin would possibly once again reject his daughter and blow off his proposal and kill him right then and there. And also he was consumed with the possible idea that his life will be spared as Kenshin would except his proposal and allow him to not only walk out with his life, but with his debts paid in exchange for his troublesome daughter.

Finally after a bone-chilling silence, Kenshin lifted his head and his gaze immediately locked onto Kamiya's face.

"I've come to a decision Mr. Kamiya…A decision you shall not refuse and but have done and completed in the alotted time that I assign to you." Kenshin began.

With Kenshin sudden outburst Mr. Kamiya's body tensed as he waited for Kenshin to continue.

"I've decided that I shall except your daughter as a mistress here." Kenshin said and he watched as signs of relief, joy and happiness washed over the older man's eyes and face.

"But I won't take under your conditions." Kenshin made quick to get out. The relief that was in Mr. Kamiya's eyes soon left as quick as it came.

"But what do you mean? … I thought you excepted my proposal of taking my daughter and…and" "I did except the part about your daughter, but I don't think that she should have to cover the expenses all by her little lonesome. Oh no sir. You're going to pay me back one FULL payment of one of my father's loan with the accompaniment of your daughter in a matter of three weeks. And not only that, but once you hand over your daughter to me, I want you in no way shape or form in contact with her. Should she provide for my a son or daughter you shall not be notified by me or her. Nor will you be premitted to see them." Kenshin stated.

"And should you find a problem with these demands and/or fail to meet them…than it shall be your death that cleans the debts." Kenshin threatened as he put away his sword and eyed the man before him. Daring him to challenge his final word on the matter.

Mr. Kamiya, knowing the young man was a man of his words, only sighed in defeat and excepted his forced alternatum.


	2. Chapter2

**Only A Mistress**

_Chapter Two: Unwelcome_

"Young Lady! Young Lady! Your father arrives!" A servant sang in a warning tone.

"Oh no, my father is back so soon?"

"Yes, yes Kaoru-chan. His carriage lies just above the hill from here!" The old servant yelled. Her wrinkled face wearing her distress.

"So your father has returned early then. I take it our visit is cut short once more?" A male voice came from behind Kaoru.

"It would seem so," Kaoru rushed as she looked down at her current attire and then at the clothes the old servant had given her.

For the past few months Kaoru had been secretly learning the ways of her family's traditional style of swordsmanship. Though her father frowned upon the idea of her learning, one of his young, handsome, village students took it upon himself to teach it to her whenever it was possible and safe for them both.

"You must leave now if you want your head! And you, Kaoru, must change quickly. Be lucky the two of you didn't have to do anything that required much work today!" The servant lectured.

"Arigato Siya-san. We are both in your debt," the boy stated as he walked over and placed a gentle kiss on the servants' cheek and stormed out of the spare room. "Later Kaoru-chan!" He called over his shoulder as he dashed out of the room and out of the estate before anyone noticed.

"Now you must hurry Young Lady…You must change and we must redo your hair in a nicer ponytail. And all this must be done so you can greet your father as he arrives!"

"Okay, okay Siya-san I understand your demands!" Kaoru exclaimed softly.

Siya only shook her head at the young child before her as she hurriedly changed out of the gi and hamaka she was in and into the pretty yellow kimono she had brought to her to change into. The old servant ran a hand through her grey hair and walked over to help Kaoru tie her on her matching obi.

"I'm getting too old for this Kaoru-chan." Siya stated as silence had fell upon them since the boy had left.

"I know and it's like Ruyamo said…we both owe you greatly." Kaoru answered as they now tackled the new mission of fixing her hair.

"It is not so much the two of you owe me for all the trouble I go through to help you guys stay out of worse trouble...But more so I can't keep up! Every time you two decide to have these secret sessions, it seems we're getting closer and closer to getting caught," Siya said as she finished tying Kaoru's ribbon.

"I understand." Kaoru said as she looked at Siya.

"Well, let's go. Your father should be here by now," Siya said as she opened the door for Kaoru.

Kaoru walked briskly to the front of her home. As she made her way there she sighed in relief as he had yet to leave the comforts of the carriage. She stood perfectly still with her hands folded together, while a group of maids and servants stood behind her.

Finally after want seemed to be forever her father appeared from within the horse drawn carriage with a frustrated look about his face.

'Oh no…The meeting must not have gone well.' She thought as she prayed to Kami in her head that he wouldn't take his anger out on her like he usually did.

"Greetings father." Kaoru said as she and the other bystanders bowed to him. Mr. Kamiya disregarded the greeting as he walked passed everyone storming off in the direction of the kitchen. Slowly Kaoru lifted head and waited patiently for her father to tell her to follow him.

"Daughter!" Mr. Kamiya barked from around the side of the house like she knew he would do. Though as he did so she shook her head and jumped to do as he bided. The last she thing wanted to do at that time was make her father angrier than he was.

As she rounded the corner her sight met her father's angry glare while he tapped his foot impatiently waiting for her to slide the dining room door open for him.

"Hurry up!" He roared as his tapping grew louder.

Knowing what the tapping meant Kaoru lightly jogged over to her father and bent down by the door sliding it open.

"Took you long enough." He said smugly while walking inside. Kaoru only stared at the floor knowing the punishment if she looked up at him.

When he was inside she followed and began moving the food trays the servants had left before her father as well as pouring a small cup of sake to go with his meal. Once he was satisfied with the food before him she moved her tray to where she would sit across from him. Then again she lowered her head and waited for her father to let her know she could eat.

"Go ahead." He simply stated before shoving his chopsticks into his mouth greedily. With her permission granted she nodded her head and slowly picked up her chopsticks.

"How was the visit?" Kaoru asked bluntly.

"What business of yours does my visit concern you?" Her father inquired.

"I was simply asking out of curiosity."

"Why so curious?" Her father pressed further, suspicious.

"You looked angry when you returned, is all," she stated while taking a small timid bite of rice.

Mr. Kamiya only snorted at her remark. Feeling not in the mood to argue with his daughter, he decided he would just answer her.

"It went horrible...Why ask such a stupid question? Clearly it didn't go well." Mr. Kamiya said smartly as he took a sip of his sake before swallowing down the rest.

"Sorry…It was very foolish of me," Kaoru replied as her voice lowered.

"Don't give me that pathetic sounding voice," he said lowly as he poured him another cup of sake. "Besides there was some good to come out of the visit…Starting next month you'll no longer be under my house and care." Mr. Kamiya said as he swallowed down some more sake.

"What?" Kaoru asked, unsure if she heard him right.

"You'll belong to Mr. Himura IX in exchange for all the debts this village is under," Mr. Kamiya stated as he ignored her previous remark.

"But…I thought…"

"Well for once you were able to entice someone to even consider taking you in. Though I didn't get much money from you, you did help me retain the majority of my wealth and so that in its self is payment enough." Mr. Kamiya elaborated.

"So…you sold me as a…"

"In my eyes yes that's what I sold you as, but to Mr. Himura he thinks something else, though he didn't say what." Mr. Kamiya said as he finished his meal and stood up from his tray, throwing his napkin over his dishes. "I expect you to clean this up and prepare for your departure in two weeks." He said as he looked down at Kaoru who had her head hung low.

Kaoru suddenly heard him cough and she slowly rose to her feet as well. She walked over to the door and she kneeled down to slide it open for him. She bowed her head to the floor as she answered him while he departed.

"Yes father."

* * *

"Oh dear Lady," Kaoru's governess cried. "How much I will miss you when you're gone!"

"But I'm not gone now Siya-san," Kaoru reasoned as she took off her kimono while the old maid brought over a wash basin.

"I'm sorry Lady, but I can not begin to image life here in this mansion without you!" Siya said as she took a sponge and began to wash Kaoru.

"I wonder how my father would feel with me gone," Kaoru said to herself more than to Siya.

Siya momentarily stopped washing Kaoru to reply before continuing.

"Please, child, I think we all know the answer to that," Siya said with anger in her voice. "Sometimes I sit and wonder how a monster of a man like your father can have such a beautiful angel as you for a daughter. So kind and forgiving…Even at times naïve to the truths that stand before her."

"But Siya, it is not that hard. You say almost everyday you can see the resemblance in our stubbornness." Kaoru exclaimed, laughing slightly.

"And that's it!" Siya said as she nodded her head sharply. Siay then reached beside her and grabbed a soft towel to wrap around Kaoru.

"Young Lady you and your father only have that much in common and nothing more. Anything else about you is your dear mother's sweet, sweet soul that we miss so much here in the village." Siya whispered as she pulled out a fresh white yukata for Kaoru to put on.

"My mother died along time ago…I don't remember her much, so I can not agree with you on whether or not I resemble her in any manner." Kaoru said as she slipped into the simple garment.

"But my child you do in so many ways. You do not have to remember, but take my word and believe it true as I say you are your mother's double." Siya replied while grabbing a brush to begin working on Kaoru's hair.

While Siya retrieved Kaoru's brush, Kaoru walked over to the hanging mirror on her wall and stared at her reflection as she waited for Siya to come.

Her skin was fair and flawless as her hair was the most beautiful shade of black that it glowed a midnight blue radiance. Her eyes were beautiful sapphire crystals and her lips full and peach colored.

"Such beauty I hope you retain in such a house as the Himura's," Siya muttered to herself as she began to brush Kaoru's long hair.

"What was that Siya-san?" Kaoru questioned, unsure of what Siya had said.

"I said you don't change Kaoru-chan. Women like your mother and yourself comes around only so rarely and never had I seen them come in pairs like you two," Siya said as finishing Kaoru's hair.

Kaoru turned to face the elder woman who was like a second mother to her. Overcome with emotions she moved to hug her returned Kaoru's hug, rubbing her back.

"You need to rest Young Lady." Saiya replied as she stood back.

"Yes of course...Good night Siya-san," Kaoru said as she headed towards her vanity to put out her candle and hide her tears.

"Good night Young Lady," Siya returned, a distant look in her eyes as she watched Kaoru.

* * *

"How could you?"

"I had to."

" No…you didn't."

"Tomoe you're not being fair." Kenshin said as he sighed.

"Kenshin, I am your wife and you're bringing other women into our home…again." Tomoe stated.

"Look, first of all, I didn't want to accept her. Secondly, I was blackmailed and thirdly, I am the owner of this house. If I want to bring another woman, well then guess what…Another woman is coming," Kenshin spoke out in rage.

A hurt look over came Tomoe and guilt quickly began to wash over Kenshin.

"Tomoe I'm sorry." He quickly apologized.

"You need not apologize," she said numbly. "You're right, if it's two wives you want…who am I to stop you?"

"But I don't desire two wives! I only want one and you're my only wife!" Kenshin exclaimed.

"Then why accept the father's proposal of taking her as a second wife?" Tomoe questioned.

"But I'm not accepting her as one."

"Then a concubine or mistress then? So many of those you have taken in before," Tomoe inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Look…The ones from the past don't count. And even the other ones I don't touch and you know that!" Kenshin answered. "Before I could get it through Kamiya's big head I would accept her as a servant he mentioned your condition to me and made a comparison of your health to hers," Kenshin stated.

"And so because she's capable of-"

"Will you listen, Tomoe? For the sake of keeping our secret and retaining his daughter's honor he blackmailed me into accepting her as a mistress. Should we or I crave a child then she is to be the one to supply us with one, and only then would the thought of touching her cross my mind. And even then she's not you."

Tomoe didn't say a word as she reflected over her husband's words.

"And only then will you dare think of touching her?" she echoed.

"Hai." Kenshin said as he scooped her into his arms. "Nothing will come between us." Kenshin whispered to his wife as she laid her head on his chest.

"Should you decide to have a child then she must first become your second wife… I would wish not for her to have such children." Tomoe whispered. Kenshin, understanding what she meant, nodded his head as he continued to hold Tomoe close to him.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

This was the moment of that everyone had been waiting for. The carriage that contained the new member of the Himura household and someday second lady to the house lay just the short distances of the dirt road to the estate.

"Poor Tomoe! Such pain this day brings her."

"Well, Fox, it's not something we could help… We all knew this day would come." A tall man with spiky brown hair answered the shorter woman to his side.

"Humph," she said as she flicked some of her long black hair over her shoulder. "I don't know what got into Sir Ken, accepting another woman like that into his home," she fumed.

"But you weren't complaining when he took you from Kanruyuu," the man fired back. The woman blushed in response, as he knew she would.

"Well…That was different," she said as she turned to the side and crossed her arms.

"Besides, from what I heard he was forced to take her," the tall man spoke again, ignoring the woman's previous comment.

"What? It's not like someone put a blade to his throat saying to take her. Why, he would have slain the person on the spot if they even considered the idea," the woman remarked.

"That's quite enough you two," a voice came from behind them.

The woman jumped as the man cocked his head over his shoulder to see the very person he and his companion were talking about.

Kenshin took a big breath as his amber eyes hardened and his mind rushed back as to why he was standing there with his entire body of people standing around confused and mad. Many had not taken the news of Kaoru's arrival well, which he had expected. Still there were few that were just stunned and probably wouldn't register the days' event until the Kamiya girl got out of the carriage.

'It's too late to turn back…I should have just killed him and saved us both the trouble of having to go through this.' Kenshin thought as his eyes followed the carriage as it pulled through the gates.

"You men over here! When the girl comes out help carry her things to her prepared room!" Kenshin ordered the servants to the far left of him.

"Yes, my lord," both replied as they bowed to him. Kenshin slightly nodded his head back as he turned his attention back to the carriage.

Inside, Kaoru was trying to gather her nerves and be strong. Though when she heard Kenshin give out orders his voice was so demanding and intimidating sounding to her.

'Gosh…He has grown into his voice,' Kaoru thought as a small chuckle left her throat before she found the door to the side of her being opened so she could step out.

Her heart instantly went into her throat as suddenly she found it hard to breathe. There was sun light streaming in on her and as she climbed out more sun rays attacked her line of vision as she gracefully stepped out of the carriage.

Meanwhile, after waiting what seemed to be forever for Kaoru to come out, just as Kenshin was about to call another order, the driver finally got down and opened the door for Kaoru. From within Kenshin noted a slight jump and then slowly, yet gracefully Kaoru emerged into the light.

Kenshin had to swallow the urge to laugh as he watched her try to cover herself from the sun light with her arms, with her face slightly scrunched up.

As she climbed down her blue and white kimono first pooled around her ankle then cascaded down to her feet on the ground. Her hair flung wildly in her high ponytail as a wind blew by, also picking up Kenshin's red locks.

Kaoru looked ahead of her and watched as Kenshin and some of his servants she presumed stood and watched her back. Her back straighten and she placed her hands together in front of her as she bowed out of respect like she would do her father. Except this time she remained bowed until Kenshin spoke up.

By her bowing Kenshin smiled somewhat and bowed back in return, his servants following suite.

"You have traveled a long journey, no doubt." Kenshin said as he returned back to standing straight up, though his wife and servants remained bowed.

"Yes, a long journey it was." Kaoru replied politely, still bowing.

"You may raise Kamiya. A bath already awaits you and you shall follow me to your respective room. After you bathe and redress you will find a new governess awaiting you and from there you shall dine with me and the rest of my household counsel." Kenshin instructed as he snapped his fingers at the two manservants from before to gather Kaoru' s belongings.

Kenshin turned and began walking and when he realized Kaoru wasn't following him he looked behind him and saw Kaoru watching him expectantly. "You may follow," he stated simply and Kaoru timidly walked behind him.

"What a dunce!" Megumi muttered quietly as she watched Kaoru. Sano and a few other servants snickered. But apparently Megumi's comment was still loud enough to be heard by Kaoru, for she turned her head in the direction of Megumi, a slight angered look on her face.

Sano and most of the other people who looked caught Kaoru's reaction.

"You better be careful, Fox. I don' think she is just the type to sit around and let you tease her," Sano said when Kenshin and Kaoru rounded the corner.

* * *

A/N- Well that's all for now. I hope you guys like it as much as you loved the first chapter!

Shout Out! List

JBella- Well I hope you got your answer and thanks for reviewing!

Becky- Did this answer your question?

cc- Thank you for reviewing

piratica- Did this chapter answer your question? I'm glad you likey!

Punky-Monkey- Don't worry if you've read any of my RK fics like "The Temptress and the Killer" or "Swords and Roses" you know my Kaoru's HAVE to kick some ass. Thanks for reviewing!

scythe195- Thanks for reviewing

TimeWraper- Well his character, in order to follow my plot, has too. Though I could have made him a little more caring. Thanks for reviewing!

girl from ipanema- Thanks for your suggestion, I did get one. So now my updates are tolerable! Thanks for reviewing.

albaloo- Thanks for reviewing

Kaoru-chaness- Hey! Why thank you! I'm glad you love my story!

Ella- I'm glad you likey! Did this chapter answer your question.

nilnil- Don't know, but that's how his character is. Thanks for reviewing!

(3x) kitsune- SORRY! My life demanded my attention! It's my life fault I didn't update sooner! Thanks for the reviews!

royalblueKitsune- Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

Shinta-Fan- Thanks for reviewing! I hope this chapter asnwered your question.

turtle-way- I'm glad you love this fic!


End file.
